


R&R

by IronwoodisBae (CommanderBaewin)



Series: RWBY Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor James has to deal with so much crap, Prompt Fill, SWEET FLUFFY GOODNESS, Tired Old Gay Men™, Tumblr Prompt, just fluff, not smut, surprisingly, taking a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/pseuds/IronwoodisBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes home exhausted after a long days work. Thankfully Qrow knows just the way to remedy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> nighttempest-ff requested #30: Sharing A Bath/Swim, and #32: Getting Caught in the Act for the Sweet Affectionate Moments meme over on tumblr. I decided to fill the first one, #30, first. But I will write the other one too! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Qrow had been lounging on the sofa, reading a book when the door opened. He glanced up in time to see James walk in, looking frustrated and tired to say the least. The usual worry lines on his forehead were much more prominent than usual, as well as the frown that stretched across his face.

“I take it the meeting didn’t go very well?” Qrow asked, in lieu of a hello. He dog-eared the page he was on and tossed the book onto the coffee table. James closed the door behind himself and leaned against it with a sigh. He scrubbed at his face and groaned softly.

“They rejected my proposal,” he said finally, after a beat of silence, and god he even _sounded_ exhausted. Qrow let out an annoyed huff.

“What? That’s so stupid- why the hell would they reject it?” James shrugged off his coat and draped it over a kitchen chair.

“They don’t think it’s a wise decision to put forth the funding for it, apparently,” he replied, a certain bite of bitterness to his tone. “They didn’t even bother to look at.”

Now _that_ had Qrow’s blood boiling. He recalled back to nights when he had woken up to find James hunched over his computer, bags upon bags under his eyes as he typed away. Five months he had worked on that- _five_ \- and they hadn’t even bothered to fucking _look_ at it?

“Then they’re a buncha pricks,” Qrow said, and that was putting it lightly. The Atlas Council was a group of old shitbags who wouldn’t know change if it bit them on their asses. James pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once more.

“I just- don’t really want to talk about it,” James said. Qrow could practically see the tension in his frame from across the room. God he really wanted to punch the Council’s dicks. Instead though he stood up from the couch and crossed over to where his boyfriend stood aimlessly.

“Okay,” he rubbed at his shoulders gently, trying to relieve the pent up energy underneath his skin. Then gestured towards the bathroom with his head. “Come take a bath with me instead.”

“I’m not really in the mood, Qrow. I really just want to go lay down and take a nap.” James leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, the expression on his face easing into something more peaceful than before.

Qrow was having none of that talk, though. “C’mon, we can take a nap after. It’ll make you feel better.” He could practically feel his resolve breaking as he kneaded at his shoulders,and then James sighed, relented.

“Okay,” he said, and allowed himself to be tugged towards the bathroom.

Qrow was glad they were doing this at James’ apartment- had it been his own place they probably wouldn’t have been able to fit in the bathtub together. Having a General for a boyfriend certainly had it’s perks every now and again. He grabbed some towels from the cupboard in the corner and set about turning on the water and making sure it was an okay temperature. James leaned against the door frame staring into nothingness and Qrow frowned. He hated seeing him like this- looking so lost and _vulnerable_.

“You okay?” He asked gently. James came back down to earth and glanced up to look at him.

“I will be,” he mumbled, and stepped forward to kiss the frown of his boyfriend’s face, “I’m just- tired, is all.”

They helped undress each other. It was intimate, although not inherently sexual. In fact sex was the farthest thing from Qrow’s mind at the moment; right then was all about trying to help his boyfriend relax. Once they were both fully nude and the tub was full Qrow stepped in first, reveling in the feeling of the soothing hot water lapping at his skin. He made as much room in between his legs and gestured for him to follow suit.

Once James was positioned in front of him he all but melted into the water, into Qrow’s embrace, and this time when he sighed it was more out of relief then exhaustion. He sank low into the water and tilted his head back to rest it on his shoulder. Qrow took the opportunity to pepper small kisses into his hair. He grabbed a rag from the edge of the tub and submerged it into the water, then rubbed small gentle circles at the spot on James’ chest where flesh and scar met metal.

“See? I told you it’d help,” Qrow muttered, unable to keep the smug tone out of his voice. James chuckled softly.

“So you did.”

They both lapsed into a silence, that was only broken by the occasional drip from the faucet and the two of them shifting their limbs in the water. All the while Qrow gripped onto him, anchoring him, as he washed away his stress.

Later, after they had finished with the bath and dried off they curled up in bed together. Qrow pressed against James’s back and wrapped his arms around his midsection, kissing his metal shoulder.

“Thank you,” James said quietly, and placed his hands on top of Qrow’s. Qrow nuzzled his head into him and smiled fondly.

“Any time.”

They both fell asleep within moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! :)
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here](ironwoodisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
